Depending upon the particular currency, the width of a banknote may vary. For example, it is very common in European countries to have currencies of different widths associated with different denominations. Even in countries where the banknote width is the same for all denominations, for example Canada and the United States, banknote centering may be desired, particularly to simplify the validation process.
Alignment of a banknote with the axis of the banknote processing path, even if the banknote is not centered, simplifies the validation of the banknote as movement of the banknote past each sensor senses a strip portion of the banknote at a fixed position in the width of the banknote. Centering the axis of the banknote with the axis of the processing path further simplifies the validation as each banknote is then centered and sensing at predetermined positions in the width is completed.
Attempting to validate a banknote that is not at least aligned is difficult and there is a significant risk of banknote jamming.
Typically mechanical type arrangements have been used to center a banknote by engaging the sides thereof where the banknote has been released and floats freely within a banknote channel to allow centering of the banknote. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,642 and 6,149,150 are examples of a mechanical type arrangement for centering of a banknote.
The present invention departs from the conventional release and mechanical centering of a banknote and utilizes a particular drive that repositions a leading edge of the banknote. Preferably only an end portion of the banknote is inserted in a processing channel of a banknote validator and shifted of centered prior to the banknote being fully received.